The Friends on Stage
by lolo0o0olol
Summary: booth and bones perform a special song at the checkerbox, in an attempt to get rid of sweets o.0 ONE SHOT, NO SPOILERS! just a cute story :


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES, IT BELONGS TO FOX BROADCASTING. HOWEVER, I DID MAKE UP THE SONG ;)

The two of them stood in Brennan's office, each with something in their hand. Bones had a hairbrush in hers, and Booth held his pen to his face.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Bones sighed. The entire thing was a bet that Sweets had made. The bet was that Booth and Brennan together had to write and perform their very own song at the Checkerbox, in exchange for a month without partner therapy sessions. Last time either of them was at the Karaoke Bar about a year ago, Booth was shot and a can of worms was opened. That, however, is not applicable to this story. Sweets set up this bet to prove that they would be able to be in the Checkerbox again, and sing together too. Booth and Brennan had just written the song a few days ago, and were about to practice it for the first time in Brennan's office. That's why they were holding things pretending they were microphones.

"Hey, at least when this is done Sweets won't be bothering us for a month!" Booth smiled.

"True," she smiled. They stood and looked deep into each others' eyes thinking about the lyrics. "You do know these lyrics that we wrote are clearly not about me and you. Right, Booth?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat a bit. "Because we kept arguing the whole night!" Bones tilted her head at his remark and tried to understand the relevance, but couldn't.

"Ready?" she tossed the thought.

"If you are," Booth smiled his charm smile. And they practiced until they had it perfect. Later that week, Sweets, Hodgins, Angela, and Cam were ready to see the performance of a lifetime.

* * *

The six of them sat in the crowd and clapped politely after some David Archuleta Wannbe sang. Sweets looked and Booth and Brennan and gave them each a slight wink.

"Bones, we're up," Booth grabbed her hand and rushed to the stage.

"What's the rush, Booth?" she asked.

"C'mon, let's just get this over with!" Booth handed the sheet of music to the piano player and band and told them what to do, as Brennan changed her outfit to what they planned. Then Booth went to the restroom and changed as Bones nervously stood on stage holding the real microphone. From the corner of her eye, she saw her partner dash next to her holding his microphone. She studied him up and down, looking at his costume: tight, black, leather pants, and a partly unbuttoned, sky blue shirt. Bones wore a long black skirt, and a sky blue silk shirt to match Booth. They took a deep breath and the music started.

_Bones: "Everyone thought that we were more than just friends-"_

_Booth: "Even those who saw us every day of every year."_

_Bones: "And those lonely nights when you come knockin' at my door-"_

_Booth: "That feeling called love is turnin' into fear."_

_Bones: "'Cause you know you don't want things to be the way they were before…"_

_Booth: "I wanna be with you."_

_Together: "Oh, baby, you know you love me; and that I love you too. I'll do anything just live with you. We'll be happy… havin' fun… lookin' into each other's eyes… 'cause we are made to be one!"_

_Booth: "I'll do anything to make sure you are happy; even if it takes my life."_

_Bones: "And so will I-"_

_Booth: "'Cause I just want you to be my wife."_

_Bones: "And if I wasn't, I might as well just die."_

_Booth: "We are not meant to be just friends."_

_Bones: "Everyone knows that, darlin', we are meant to be together forever."_

_Together: "Oh, baby, you know you love me; and that I love you too. I'll do anything just live with you. We'll be happy… havin' fun… lookin' into each other's eyes… 'cause we are made to be one!"_

_Bones: "Made to be one."_

_Booth: "Made to be one."_

_Bones: "Breakin' the laws of physics-"_

_Booth: "Creating a miracle!"_

_Together: "I just wanna be with you."_

_Bones: "With you…"_

_Booth: "I love you."_

_Bones: "I love you, too…"_

Booth held his hands up and shouted, "Yeah!" Brennan awkwardly takes a polite bow and thanks the cheering crowd. Booth turns and stares at his partner in the eyes, and grabs her wrists. "They loved us, Bones! Sweets should leave us alone for two months with that performance we gave!" Before she could say anything back, the drunkish crowd began chanting one word: kiss.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," they shouted. Angela was off to the side with her hands in her bright red face, Hodgins was laughing hard, Cam was drunkily chanting, and Sweets had his jaw drop past his neck. On the stage, Booth and Brennan were facing face to face, and were holding hands.

"What do we do?" Bones whispered.

"I don't know! They think that song was about us!" Booth rolled his eyes. "I knew they would think that."

"But it's not."

"I know. What the hell do we do now, then?" Booth sounded frustrated.

"Well, we have to please the crowd somehow."

"We just sang for them. What else do they want?"

"Booth, let's just do it," Bones sighed.

"For the crowd?"

"For the crowd." And the two singers leaned in and gave each other a soft, tender kiss. The entire audience applauded and screamed like heck. Booth and Brennan pulled away, both were blushing, and then Booth began to giggle.

"What?" Bones questioned.

"My leather pants made a noise!" he snorted.

"God, you're such a baby, Booth!" Bones laughed and dragged him off stage. "C'mon, let's go to my place and take them off so you aren't distracted!" And they were gone, being happy and having fun, knowing that they were made to be one, more than just friends.


End file.
